dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Baihu
Yan Baihu was a bandit from the Wu territory who proclaimed himself the "Benevolent King of Eastern Wu". Attacked by Sun Ce, he turns to Wang Lang of Hui Jui for help in repelling the invasion. Role in GamesEdit Yan Baihu mainly appears at the Wu Territory beginning in Dynasty Warriors 3, fighting against the forces of Sun Ce. He is one of the commanders the player has to defeat in order to claim Jiang Dong. Dynasty Warriors 4 demotes him to a regular foe, leaving Liu Yao the commander. Quote *"Young fool. Still, I had not thought my armies would be so easily defeated." *"I had no idea the enemy would be so fierce! I didn't sign on for this. Wang Ling, you can fend for yourself!" Historical Information Yan Baihu was a bandit leader active in the Wu region during the late Han Dynasty. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yan_Baihu# hide *1 Biography *2 In fiction *3 See also *4 Notes *5 References Biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yan_Baihu&action=edit&section=1 edit "Baihu" was not Yan's real name, but a nickname given to him due to his physical prowess or skin color; thus his name should be translated to "White Tiger Yan". According to Chen Shou's Records of Three Kingdoms, Yan held gigantic influence among the Shanyue tribes and even Han officials in the Wu area. When Liu Yao was appointed as Governor of Yang Province, Yan was approached and bribed by Liu to support him against the warlord Yuan Shu, who had a large army in the Huai River valley. After Liu Yao was defeated by Yuan Shu's ally and subordinate, Sun Ce, Yan successfully re-established or even increased his private army to tens of thousand, composed of elite Shanyue people and bandits, to prepare a final showdown with Sun Ce. Besides being the head of a loose confederation of bandits and local officials, Yan formed an alliance with a warlord, Wang Lang, who had plenty of food supplies that can afford the alliance's soldiers. Despite Yan's preparations, Sun Ce was able to outwit Wang Lang and took his supply base through tactic; with provisions gone, Yan and Wang Lang were defeated by Sun. Yan then fled into the hills, and continued to encourage the Shanyue people to oppose Sun Ce's reign. In fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yan_Baihu&action=edit&section=2 edit In the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yan was attacked by Sun Ce and then fled to Wang Lang to seek help. While seeking the help of Wang Lang, however, his army was defeated by Ling Cao and his son, Ling Tong. During Yan's retreat, Dong Xi caught up with him, however, and slew him. Dong Xi then sent Yan's head in a box to Sun Ce. Historically, it was likely that Yan was defeated by Sun Ce's vanguard Ling Cao, however, he did survive the rout, and at least lived up to the time of Sun Ce's assassination. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yan was attacked by Sun Ce and then fled to Wang Ling to seek help. While seeking the help of Wang Lang, however, his army was defeated by Ling Cao and his son, Ling Tong. During Yan's retreat, Dong Xi caught up with him, however, and slew him. Dong Xi then sent Yan's head in a box to Sun Ce. Historically, it was likely that Yan was defeated by Sun Ce's vanguard Ling Cao, however, he did survive the rout, and at least lived up to the time of Sun Ce's assassination. In the novel, he is killed by Dong Xi. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs